We Did Nothing Wrong
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche
"We Did Nothing Wrong"

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Peccatorum/Sins_

* * *

 **[Play: Yoru wa Nemureru kai? - flumpool]  
**

"Fuck fuck FUCK!"

"W-what is that thing?!"

"Doesn't matter! Just shoot the fucker!"

"It-it just keeps coming!"

"Kill it! KILL IT!"

Cries and shouts echoed through out the facility as a rain of bullets fell from the ground, men armed with rifles, armored heavily as they slowly retreated down the halls. Blood was splattered across the walls and the floors, as well as corpses lying about the floor. Some had been torn apart, missing their limbs or heads, or had been bisected apart completely. A few had lost their bodies entirely, left behind as ripped apart pieces of flesh. A rare few had been left behind with thier bodies intact, but giant holes had filled their beings.

One soldier found himself tripping over a disembodied arm, falling to his rear. He winced in pain, ceasing his fire before he gazed upon the monster. Unadulterated terror washed over him, looking upon the monster that stalked forward, unfazed by the hail of bullets. Their face was hidden behind bandages, the serial number "003" printed on it while he was garbed in white clothes, riddled with holes. Behind him was several strews of blackened mass of limbs, almost degraded skeletal arms that appeared to be dissolving into black mist whilst remained a solid shape. His progress was staggering, barely moving forward as his body was still being pelted with fire. He recoiled from every shot, but he still put one foot before the other.

The soldier screamed over the gunfire as he raised his gun, opening fire on the demon in front of him. None of them even so much as stopped it before it paused, tilting it's head. By chance, one of the bullets grazed past it's head, the few to actually touch the skull, and blew apart one of the bandages. It fell, but remained attached to the many strips of cloth, though it revealed the right eye. The sclera was black, and in the center was a blood red iris. Veins, almost like cracks, extended outward. The sight only further solidified the soldiers' belief that what they were dealing with wasn't human. As their eyes met, humans meeting demonic one, the arms moved. Before he even had a chance to scream, the arms grabbed unto him, one clamping over his mouth, the others grabbing onto his limbs. He was hoisted into the air, the fingers digging into the skin as his cries were muffled by the hand, which amplified the pressure of it's hold over him, drawing blood from the skin.

The muffled screams were begs and pleads, howling for mercy. He didn't want to die. Not like this. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as his whines for help became hysterical screeches of pain as he felt his body being ripped apart. The limbs tightened their grip, and they _pulled_.

Flesh was ripped apart. Blood drenched the floor like rain.

Despite the sight of their comrade torn to pieces, the soldiers continued to shoot at it in vain. They still retreated down the hall towards the exit, where they would make their escape. From there, they would seal the monster inside, and the blow the facility sky high. It was a mistake, the commander thought in horror and terror, adrenaline pumping through his veins. They should have never signed up for this. It was just supposed to be simple security detail, but these bastards went and did the unthinkable. How could they be so idiotic? Did they not realize the implications of what they were doing? Had they not realized the dangers? Could they not understand the magnitude of their actions? No, they didn't. It was all for the sake of 'advancement,' 'to further their own plans,' 'to carve a new path into humanities future' and other bullshit excuses.

It didn't matter now, however. Their actions could not be undone. They had created a monster... they had left it locked up in isolation for two years, and now, it ran loose. It killed everything in front of it in sight, it's demented limbs from it's back ripping apart anything it grabbed ahold of. This was their fate, to die here in this rat hole like the scum they were. All because of the foolishness of men who did not know what they were dealing with. Gods, he could smell the blood and guts, a nauseating smell that reminded him of rot, tainting the air. They continued to open fire, trying to their best to slow him down, but their gunfire was useless. No matter what they tried, no matter what they did... it wouldn't stop the monster in front of them. It wanted retribution for it's torture, for the hell it was sentenced to.

With each passing minute, their numbers dwindled.

With each passing minute, blood and flesh spewed all about the once pristine white halls.

With each passing minute, the sound of gunfire lessened.

The commander felt his body slam into a wall, thrown against it when the monster threw a corpse at him. The jolt sent the gun out of his hands, flying across the air and clattering to the floor. He winced in pain, feeling his body burning in agony, especially around his back, which felt the brunt of the impact. He looked back at the monster, and then at his escape route. It was just within sight! Yes, he could make it! He could escape this damned fucking demon, and blow this place apart!

Sadly, fate would not be so agreeable with him. Before he even had a chance, the arms moved. The pinned him to the wall, latching onto his limbs, and refused to relinquish their hold. He grunted, trying to escape, prying his hands and feet, but the grip was firm, surpassing even a vice. The tightness of their hold made him cringe with pain, shaking violently and thrashing in his attempts to get out.

"...why..."

The voice made him cease his attempts. His face lost all color, and his heart dropped. In front of him was the monster... and it stared back at him in utter hatred and loathing. He didn't dare to move or speak. His heart was thumping loudly against his chest, echoing in his ears.

"...we didn't...do anything wrong..." the monster muttered, his black and red eye glaring at him. The arms tightened their grip, making him squeal in pain. "I didn't...do anything wrong... Kai did...nothing wrong..."

The commander's eyes widened in horror as _something_ began to emerge from behind the boy.

"Die..." the monster cried weakly. "All of you..."

The black being raised it's arm.

"Just die."

Then, the arm swung down.


End file.
